


Better With the Lights On [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John & Rodney wake up in the dark. Scientist-hysteria, epi-pens, and stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With the Lights On [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnneZo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneZo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better With the Lights On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602661) by [AnneZo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneZo/pseuds/AnneZo). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

Length: 00:36:16

File size: 37.1 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BetterWithTheLightsOn.mp3)


End file.
